minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudrunner
Cloudrunner Default.png|Default & most commonly seen Cloudrunner Cloudrunner Stormy.png|Stormy Cloudrunner Cloudrunner Golden.png|Golden Cloudrunner Cloudrunner VytlStyle.png|Vytl Cloudrunner Cloudrunner FireStyle.png|Flame Cloudrunner Cloudrunner Ender.png|Ender Cloudrunner Cloudrunner Radioactive.png|Radioactive Cloudrunner Cloudrunner Nether.png|Nether Cloudrunner Cloudrunners are iconic, fascinating, gravity-defying bipedal animals that are commonly used in AntiGrav sports, held famously by the Anarophians. They are known to be energetic and very intelligent. They cannot fly (their wings are too weak and small to produce lift) but can use them to glide their way down from a fall, similar to the ancient animal archaeopteryx. They are hybrids of Vytls, Anenomes, and Velociraptors (a kind of dinosaur). Description Physical Appearance Cloudrunners vary in size and color depending on where they were initially born and whether they were raised by their parents in the wild or by humans in captivity. Common Cloudrunners typically have a blue body and white "cloud puffs" jutting from their back and head. These puffs wave like ocean waves when the Cloudrunner reaches a high speed (100 mph). Behavior Cloudrunners are the masters of gyrokinesis - the power to freely manipulate gravity. Anarophians are the most known for raising, breeding, and racing mass numbers of tame Cloudrunners. They are sweet and energetic animals, having 90% of the brain matter a human has - making them the smartest mortal animal in the world. They can release a small area around their feet of antigravity that allows them to simply run across a wall without falling or sliding off. The antigravity "bubbles" also allow them to exceed normal speeds to where they only take a couple long but powerful strides to reach 250 - 300 mph. Cloudrunners never harm humans, even if they are bugged or abused. They are oftenly dyed colors by their racers to distinguish who's who. As fun as they are to ride, they are very hard to control and require year's worth of practice to be able to maneuver obstacles at 300 mph. Most beginners are only allowed to get Cloudrunners to highway speed at most (70 - 90mph ish). Cloudrunners tend to want to wander off, which is an impulse that can be devastatingly costly in a highspeed race. Due to the antigrav bubbles, they are also able to jump very high. They can use their wings to glide down but cannot fly with them. History Nobody is exactly sure where the Cloudrunners came from in the first place. Many think that the Cloudrunners were genetically engineered or hybridized by the Anarophians, but people have been racing Cloudrunners for nearly 500 years - as advanced as the Anarophians are, there is no record of biotechnilogical engineering in possession of the Anarophians. Variations Many wild Cloudrunners run free across the world (particularly in Anarophia and Antarctica) and develop certain colors naturally to blend in with their environment over the years. There are Stormy Cloudrunners and Golden Cloudrunners, which are the two breeds that can be found in the wild, while others like the Vytl Cloudrunners, Flame Cloudrunners, Ender Cloudrunners, Radioactive Cloudrunners, and Nether Cloudrunners are genetically altered and tame breeds used in certain kinds of races. Famous Individuals & Riders *"Misty", ridden by Paul Thyren *"Redbone", ridden by Kayla McCrimmon *"Guard", ridden by Taylor Reed *"Void Strike", ridden by Brian Quillson *"Legend", ridden by Juan Anders Racing (Tournament Rules + Classes) Theta-Class *'Average Distance': 5 miles *'Requirements (Rider)': 2 months of training, 110 lbs. weight limit, no liscence required but recommended *'Requirements (Cloudrunner)': 18 months old, 2 months of training, 90 mph maximum speed cap *'Usable Breeds': Common + Stormy *'Racer Total': 13 *'Location': Varies *'Description': Theta-Class races are for absolute beginners. Cloudrunners entered in these kinds of races are very, very young and very, very slow compared to their adult versions in Beta- and Alpha-Class races. Prizes vary, but whoever scores 1st - 4th will get one. A rider must win 10 Theta-Class races in order to qualify for Delta-Class races Delta-Class *'Average Distance': 8-10 miles *'Requirements (Rider)': 10 Theta-Class race wins, 5-8 months of training, and rider's liscence *'Requirements (Cloudrunner)': 2-3 years old, 4-7 months of training, 110 mph maximum speed cap *'Usable Breeds': Common, Stormy, + Flame *'Racer Total': 15-16 *'Location': Varies *'Description': Delta-Class races are for those who are starting to progress in experience with Cloudrunners. These are typically longer and against a larger span of racers. 1st - 3rd wins a prize that depends on the kind of race. A rider's liscence is required in order to qualify for a Delta-Class race. A rider must win 15 Theta-Class and 10 Delta-Class races in order to qualify for Gamma-Class races Gamma-Class *'Average Distance': 15 miles *'Requirements (Rider)': 15 Theta-Class and 10 Delta-Class race wins, 1 year of training, and rider's liscence *'Requirements (Cloudrunner)': 5 years old, 1 year of training, 180 mph maximum speed cap *'Usable Breeds': Stormy, Flame, Golden, + Vytl *'Racer Total': 20 *'Location': Typically in Anarophia *'Description': Gamma-Class races are for those who are advancing to the better stages of racing with Cloudrunners. These are very long and against more people, and Common Cloudrunners are banned of use due to yearling's speed not matching up with the speed cap. Prizes are awarded to 1st - 4th place, usually in money or Cloudrunner equipment and supplies. A rider must win 30 Theta-Class, 15 Delta-Class, and 10 Gamma-Class races in order to qualify for Beta-Class races Beta-Class *'Average Distance': 30 miles *'Requirements (Rider)': 30 Theta-Class, 15 Delta-Class, and 10 Gamma-Class race wins, 3 years of training, and rider's liscence *'Requirements (Cloudrunner)': 8-10 years old, 3 years of training, 240 mph maximum speed cap *'Usable Breeds': Flame, Golden, Vytl, + Nether *'Racer Total': 30 *'Location': Anarophia *'Description': Beta-Class races are for to-be experts on racing. These are drastically more challenging than other classes of races and are a grueling 30 miles long. Common and Stormy Cloudrunners are the two banned breeds because they aren't strong enough to run 30 miles full-speed. This is where racing gets tricky because Beta-Class races always have large obsticles and loop around both small and tall buildings where the rider is forced to scale several walls at both sideways and upside-down angles. Prizes are only awarded to those who got 1st and 2nd place, always in money. A rider must win 60 Theta-Class, 30 Delta-Class, 15 Gamma-Class, and 10 Beta-Class races in order to qualify for Alpha-Class races Alpha-Class *'Average Distance': 100 miles x2 (must cross finish line twice) *'Requirements (Rider'): 60 Theta-Class, 30 Delta-Class, 15 Gamma-Class, and 10 Beta-Class race wins, 10 years of training, and rider's liscence *'Requirements (Cloudrunner)': Any age above 5 years old, 5 years of training, no speed limit but minimum cannot be under 200 mph *'Usable Breeds': Golden, Vytl, Nether, Ender, + Radioactive *'Racer Total': Depends, but must be above 50 *'Location': Anarophia *'Description': Alpha-Class races are by far the hardest and most challenging races only for those who could know every nook and cranny of a Cloudrunner and the races it is entered in. There are always obstacles of mass size in Alpha-Class races, and the Cloudrunners must be prepared for anything. The total of a 200 mile run usually means that races last for about an hour, which is a long time considering the size of these races. These also pose hazards like fire or poison obstacles that may injure the Cloudrunner if not avoided, which is the leading reason for why these are labeled as potentionally threatening races. Only the 1st place winner gets the prize of $400,000,000 and more land for Cloudrunners (as well as some cloudrunners themselves). Racing (Non-Tournamental) Many Anarophians race their Cloudrunners out of fun, not for competition prizes. The annual Theta- through Alpha-Class races are all for a big setup of challenges held by an official racing company in the purpose of encouraging other Anarophians to, some day, race Cloudrunners themselves. Saddled_Cloudrunner_Default.png|Saddled Common Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_Stormy.png|Saddled Stormy Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_Golden.png|Saddled Golden Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_VytlStyle.png|Saddled Vytl Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_FireStyle.png|Saddled Flame Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_Radioactive.png|Saddled Radioactive Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_Ender.png|Saddled Ender Cloudrunner Saddled_Cloudrunner_Nether.png|Saddled Nether Cloudrunner Those who set up mini-races against their friends typically aren't very long races, don't need liscences (the liscence is to verify that you are a trained professional or to-be professional), and have no restrictions on breeds or speeds. Around the outskirts of Tharofrey, Anarophia's hub city, many people race for fun against each other, building each other up on their skills. Many smaller children may be seen riding equally-small Common Cloudrunners at 20 to 30 mph. Just like horses and other racing animals, Cloudrunners require stables to be held in (they could easily jump over a fence) and a saddle in order to be ridden. It is ill-advised to ride a Cloudrunner of any breed without a saddle, but some expertly-trained professionals are known to be able to do this with no more than their weight for control, in which they lean to one side or the other to make the Cloudrunner move in that direction. Category:Cloudrunner Breeds Category:Mob Variations Category:Blue Category:White Category:Multicolored Category:Passive Mobs Category:Tameable Mobs Category:Swift Mobs Category:Feather Mobs